Krack Taros
* Height: 171cm * Weight: 80kg Krack Taros is the fourth Imagin that gives Dwayne Winfield the ability to assume Electric King's Gun Form. History Promised by Kai that he would become the ElectroLiner's conductor if he kills the Singularity Point, Krack Taros enters Dwayne's body prior to his contact with Mack Taros. He is eventually revealed when Izzy Bayman places Dwayne under hypnosis, able to force the other Taros Brothers out of Dwayne as he takes the human's body for a spin. Later emerging from Dwayne's body when attracted by Justina's coffee inside the ElectroLiner, revealing his intent to kill Dwayne, Krack is revealed to have a Rider Ticket Kai gave him that allows the Imagin to remain on the train. However, having developed feelings for Amanda Winfield, Krack decides to not go through with it. Because he knows that Amanda has loved Garrett Megg, Krack was jealous & took faulty advice on love from Lack Taros to nearly kill Garrett in a fight before Dwayne took control. Though he forgave him for previous moments, Dwayne gives Krack a severe warning not act on his own again. Krack is also credited with being the one who allowed Sieg to come upon the ElectroLiner, even allowing him access to a luxurious train car. During the events of episode 14, Krack Taros possesses the Dwayne that Garrett brought for the Climax Scene. This has a negative side effect which caused Krack to fade from existence were it not for Dwayne's feelings condensing his remains into the K-Taros, restoring him to normal while allowing Krack to form the chest armor of Electric King's Climax Form until his synch with Dwayne was negated. However, Krack drew up the concept design of the ElectroKamen Sword, his power now accessed in the Krack-Gun Mode. Eventually, Krack Taros meets up with Kai, putting Krack in an awkward position as he aids with sabotaging the Mino-Liner without knowing the consequences of the ElectroLiner being taken & rendered powerless. Due to the event, Krack matures & takes the new timeline's effects hard, being forced to give up his desire to be with Amanda as she recognized him not to be her Dwayne. After Dwayne stands up to Kai for him, Krack, like the other imagin, learns repect towards Dwayne & is now more willing to help Dwayne out in any way he can. Krack can perform his own variation of Gun Form's finisher, Wild Shot, although it is simply a powered shot due to the lack of additional charges. As the new year approaches, Krack Taros is saddened over both Lack Taros's & Mack Taros's decision to abandon the ElectroLiner & remain in the past to fend off the Imagin army. During the final battle, he catches Dwayne as he falls from a building at the last second, & is the first to fight the Death Imagin as Electric King Gun Form, his power for the finishing blow against the Death Imagin. During the events of Climax Detectives, as a member of the ElectroLiner Police, Krack causes an incident while searching for the "Evil Organization", arresting anyone who merely looked suspicious. He finally gets his closure with Amanda when they meet face to face & he bashfully accepts the meal she made. During the events of "The Final Countdown", Krack assumes Gun Form (on his own) during the epic battle against the revived Imagin, determined to protect the time from being destroyed, having seen an Amanda doppelganger in the time where they were, who also turns out to be an ancestor of Dwayne & Henry. War of the Heroes: Riders vs. Rangers Jack Taros discovered Daiki holding up the stolen cup of Electro-Liner Purine pudding that he stole from him during their last meeting. The Electro-Liner rendezvoused with the Super Mega Skyship where Daiki was standing with Hina Izumi and Gokaigers Joe Gibken and Don Dogoier to get back the pudding. Picking up the four passengers, the Electro-Liner took them to Winter 1993 to pick up Red Ranger. When the Sentai teams and the Kamen Riders battle the Valkyrie-Armada Alliance, the four Taros Brothers join the fray in their Electric King forms, fighting alongside the Jungle Fury Rangers. Personality & Abilites Krack Taros is most childish in personality with a love for drawing & animals, even affectionately referring to Amanda as "sis". Krack also appears to enjoy break dancing, to the point to that it is incorporated into his fighting style which can cause the most collateral damage as he fires his gun aimlessly. Whenever excited, in a outside a fight, Krack asks something before following with a "Your answer doesn't matter!." Whenever he possesses a person, Krack's vessels don a hip-hop look with purple eyes with matching streak in the hair. In a fight, Krack Taros is armed with shotgun named the Krackvolver. He also has the ability to control people simply by snapping his fingers, normally using to have back-up dancers, the tactic working with summoning the ElectroBird as well. He usually refers to Mack Taros & Lack Taros as "Turtle Boy" & "Bear Boy" respectively, excluding Jack Taros as he's not based on an animal. He is referred to by the others as "Krackle". After this initial arrival on the ElectroLiner, he is rarely seen without a pair of headphones over his head. Early promotional material stated that his name & form are both based on the Polish legend of Krakus & the Wawel Dragon (as well as, in source material, the legend of Tatsu no Ko Tarō, or Taro the Dragon Boy). Also, it is stated that his form is based on Dwayne's mental image of dragons. Possessions Rider Forms Electric King Gun *'Height': 197cm *'Weight': 98kg *'Punching power': 6t *'Kicking power': 10t *'Maximum jump height': 42m *'Maximum running speed': 100/4s When possessing Dwayne or anyone else or by himself, Krack Taros assumes Gun Form. The ElectroGasher forms a gun for short & long ranged attacks. Gun Form displays an increase in power, speed, & defense easily making it the most superior out of Electric King's four basic Imagin forms. Krack tends to fight at his whim as he overpowers the other Taros Brothers & Dwayne himself. However he tends to cause more collateral damage than the other forms due to his low precision & the high power of his ammunition. Krack incorporates break dancing into his fighting style making his movement somewhat unpredictable. The Aura Armor & ElectroKamen resemble a dragon, the animal associated with the Polish legend of Krakus & the Wawel Dragon (as well as Tatsu no ko Taro in source material). Climax Climax *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 119kg *'Punching power': 8t *'Kicking power': 10t *'Maximum jump height': 42m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/4s Climax Form is Electric King's sixth & strongest form, gained when all Tarōs Brothers but Jack Taros faded away & Dwayne's desire not to lose them created the K-Taros cell that attached to the Electro Belt once the code 3-6-9-# is entered. Climax Form is basically a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the ElectroKamen of the other three primary Electric King forms onto various parts of the armor. Due to the nature of Climax Form, the Tarōs Brothers need to work as a unit to fight, & their strengths are incorporated into Climax Form. Rod Form's mask is on the right shoulder with Mack Taros controlling the right arm, Ax Form's mask on the left shoulder with Lack Taros controlling the left arm, & Gun Form's mask on the chest with Krack Taros control the legs. These three masks can travel along tracks on Climax Form's body to align on the leg or arm to enter Kick Mode or Punch Mode, with the three Tarōs Brothers controlling that one limb while leaving Jack to control the rest of the body to perform "Charge & Up" attacks. Super Climax *Rider height: 190cm *Rider weight: 119kg *Ability perimeters **Punching power: 8t **Kicking power: 10t **Maximum jump height: 50m **Maximum running speed: 100m/3.8s Super Climax Form, originally advertised as Kamen Rider Super Electric King, is Electric King's eighth & true final form, exclusive to the Super Electric King Series & first appearing in Super Kamen Rider Electric King & DCD NEO Generations: The Demon Island Battleship. It is identical to the original Climax Form in being a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the ElectroKamen of the other three primary Electric King forms onto various parts of the armor. However, Super Climax Form also includes Wing Form as wings on the back of Electric King & a Wing Form insignia on the mask. It is also physically stronger than Climax Form & has the ability to use the wings to fly up & execute a stronger version of Climax Form's Rider Kick. Strike Notes *Krack Taros is the only one of the Taros Brothers that hasn't been seen changing into a weapon used by New Electric King. Considering the weapon forms of the other three Taros Brothers, if he was to do so, the weapon would almost certainly be a gun. *He is also the only one of the Taros Brothers who chose his name himself, as the others had their names chosen for them. *Krack Taros is the only Imagin that never possessed Dwayne Winfield (de-aged). See Also *Ryutaros - Kamen Rider Den-O counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Non human riders Category:Electric King Riders Category:Imagin Category:Sniper Riders Category:Dragon Monsters Category:Electric King Arsenal Category:Taros Category:Restricted-use Riders Category:Rider Powers Category:Heroes Category:Purple Riders